1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which performs recording on a recording medium.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet printer, which is an example of a recording apparatus, there is a case in which the control section and the recording head of the printer are connected to each other through a flexible flat cable as disclosed in JP-A-2008-80614.
In addition, the ink jet printer includes a serial type and a line head type. In a line head type printer, the recording head is configured such that ink discharge nozzles are arranged to cover the whole area of a paper width, an ink accommodation section is connected to the recording head through an ink tube, and thus ink is supplied from the ink accommodation section to the recording head. That is, a state in which a plurality of flexible flat cables and a plurality of ink tubes extend from the recording head.
There are cases in which the line head type ink jet printer is easily increased in size and the maintenance, exchange or the like is performed on a recording head by a serviceman for a printer installation spot. At this time, there is a problem in that the removal of the flexible flat cables is complicated, it requires extra effort to perform the work, and thus long time work is forced.
More specifically, for example, all of the flexible flat cables which extend from the recording head are connected to a control substrate. However, the control substrate is generally provided in the secluded location of the device, and thus accessibility is not good. Accordingly, when it is necessary to exchange the flexible flat cables for some reasons, for example, when a contact part, which is connected to the recording head, is deteriorated or damaged, it is necessary for the serviceman to access the control substrate and to exchange the flexible flat cables, with the result that it requires extra effort to perform the work, and thus long time work is forced. In addition, as disclosed in JP-A-2009-132036, all of the ink tubes are connected to a cartridge holder which is separated from the recording head, and thus there is the same problem as in the work which is performed on the flexible flat cable when the ink tubes are exchanged.